justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheChibiKing/Advent Megarate 2018!
Hello everyone! Since everyone loves talking about music at the end of the year, I decided to introduce an idea I’ve seen on Twitter a while ago. I don't know who invented it but, whoever this person is, I'll give them credit for it. This is the Advent Megarate 2018! IMPORTANT WARNING, PLEASE READ! * I planned to write the "Ratings for (song) go here." comments on December 2nd, but I'm afraid I won't have enough time on December 1st or December 2nd, so I'll write them now. Applications are still open until December 1st, but you can start writing your ratings if you want to! How it works * To participate, reply to the comment that reads “Applications are open!” at the bottom of the comment section. At least 5''' participants are required. Applications are open from November 25th, 2018 to December 1st, 2018 (CET). '''EDIT: applications are now closed! Ratings are officially allowed now! ** If you accidentally write it somewhere else, you will still be counted as long as you do it within the deadline, but please do that under that precise comment, so that I can find you more easily! * When the event starts, listen to all the songs you can find in the list below. The event runs from December 2nd, 2018, to December 24th, 2018 (CET), so be sure to respect the deadline. ** Although each song is associated to a day of the Advent Calendar, you don’t have to listen to one song a day or to follow the order. What really matters to me is that you’ve listened to and rated everything within the deadline. * On December 2nd, 2018 (CET), I will post a bunch of comments that read "Ratings for (song) go here.". Once you've finished listening to a certain song, reply to its related comment by writing a short sentence that sums up your thoughts on it, and give it a rating fro 0 (lowest) to 10 (highest). For example, ratings for Filthy must be written under "Ratings for Filthy go here.". Results will be posted in another blog as soon as the event ends. ** If you think the song is beyond awful, you can give it a score of -1; if you think it's beyond amazing, instead, you can give it a score of 11. ** If I find out to be busy on December 2nd, I will write the "Ratings for (song) go here." comments before. I will try to warn you beforehand. (EDIT: READ ABOVE) ** If you accidentally write your rating somewhere else, it will still be counted as long as you do it within the deadline, but please do that under that precise comment, so that I can find it more easily! Rules * As already said above, applications are open from November 25th, 2018 to December 1st, 2018 (CET). If you try to join after the deadline, you will NOT be counted. * As already said above, ratings must be given from December 2nd, 2018 to December 24th, 2018. Ratings given after the deadline will NOT be counted. * Always rate songs with a sentence and a score. If you forget one of the two, your vote will NOT be counted. * Please explain why you like or dislike each song. I’m not expecting a professional review, but at least put some effort. * Last but not least, respect other people’s taste and don’t offend anyone. Advent Calendar List And now here it is: the list of songs for this Megarate! All of them are underrated songs from 2018, which either charted low or didn’t chart at all. Be careful, though, because you will find some hideous trash here and there >:3 * December 2 (FIRST DAY): Justin Timberlake – Filthy * December 3: The Chainsmokers – Sick Boy * December 5: ScHoolboy Q, 2 Chainz & Saudi - X'' * December 6: Janelle Monae – ''Django Jane * December 7: Meghan Trainor – Can’t Dance * December 8: Keith Urban ft. Julia Michaels – I’m Coming Home * December 9: Kacey Musgraves – High Horse * December 10: Nicki Minaj - Chun-Li * December 11: Billie Eilish & Khalid - lovely * December 12: Clean Bandit ft. Demi Lovato – Solo * December 13: Kanye West – All Mine * December 14: Christina Aguilera ft. Demi Lovato – Fall in Line * December 15: Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj – the light is coming * December 16: DJ Snake ft. Jermaine Dupri – Let’s Get Ill * December 17: Iggy Azalea ft. Tyga – Kream * December 18: Twenty One Pilots – Jumpsuit * December 19: CHVRCHES ft. WEDNESDAY CAMPANELLA – Out Of My Head * December 20: Kiiara – Gloe * December 21: Lil Yachty ft. Playboi Carti – Get Dripped * December 22: Mariah Carey – A No No * December 23: Charli XCX ft. Troye Sivan – 1999 * December 24 (LAST DAY): Lady Gaga – I’ll Never Love Again Participants * Ain'tMyFault * Esten Kei * TheElectraFroot * Chichithemonkey * AestheticFaraz * FalcoLombardi99 * BenDeLaChrist * Coolharry64 * Justdancingsam * BiggestJustDanceFan16261320 * Saus the Seafish Category:Blog posts